


In the Beginning

by Freline



Series: The Butterfly Effect [1]
Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freline/pseuds/Freline
Summary: The Centauri helped the Humans win the war against the Minbari. A few years later, when Babylon 5 is complete, Londo arrives there with Timov. They are happily married after they got over being forced together and have two children, but neither of them realized how much trouble living on Babylon 5 could be.





	

Londo and Timov stood next to each other in front of the main viewing port of the leading human ship, watching the Minbari cruisers outside. It had been only three days since Emperor Turhan had agreed to help the humans in their war. The fitting of the Centauri weapons to the human ships had only taken a few hours and afterwards the Emperor had chosen two Centauri for each ship, who should help the humans to operate the weapons.

Timov had not been one of them, but she had insisted to accompany her husband. She had said: "If Londo goes, then so do I, I´ll find a way to get on this ship anyway". After that, the Emperor had given in and Londo was glad about that. He would be lost without her, she had helped him to stay grounded many times since the difficult start of their marriage.

It had taken them a year and many discussions with their friends, but they got over their frustration of the arranged marriage eventually and started to fall in love with each other. It had been a slow process, but it had worked out for the best, as their two children had shown. They were even hoping for more, as both Londo and Timov had always wanted a big family. 

In that moment the first Minbari cruiser exploded, hit by one of the Centauri bombs, which had a much better targeting system than all the humans had been able to build in the past.

The other cruisers immediately returned fire and managed to hit a few times before they were destroyed as well. The battle was over in just a few minutes. It had only been the start. In the next few days they managed to destroy many more of the Minbari cruisers, before they finally surrendered to the humans.

They sent a representative, a woman called Delenn, to lead the peace negotiations between the humans and the Minbari. It was decided to build a space station where all races should be able to trade and live, so that hopefully a misunderstanding like the one which led to the war would never happen again. 

The first four of the stations were destroyed soon after they had been completed. Eight years after the war had ended, the humans, with the help of the Centauri, Minbari and Narn started to build the fifth of them. Babylon 5, as it was called, was completed two years later and all known races sent one or two of their own to represent them.

Londo and Timov, together with the Narn representative G´Kar were the first to arrive. Only five minutes later Londo and G´Kar had their first disagreement. They were almost ready to murder each other before Timov was able to stop them by calling the security team. 

When they reached the quarters that had been assigned to them, they were positively surprised.  
It was more then enough space for the two of them and there were even two separate bedrooms for their four year old son Darion and their 8 month old daughter Jelina, who would be brought here in a few days.


End file.
